Why Not?
by Yoshirueme
Summary: "It was somewhere between the time Levi's harsh words ended and the moment Eren decided to actually follow orders that it happened. Something undeniably odd. Levi fucked up." A two-shot of how Levi realizes just how tempting the titan-shifter can be. Alternatively titled: This is My First Time Writing Smut and I Feel Obligated to Feel Embarrassed But I Don't For Some Reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**I found this at the bottom of one of my drawers and I had a mini heart attack because I thought someone may have seen it, but then I remembered that nobody really has time to go through every single one of my papers (trust me there's a lot. Like, at least four.). So I'm safe there.**

**To the people that are following This is Magic: I am deeply sorry. I know the last update was on Saturday, but I haven't had much inspiration to write this week. I hope this fic will semi-sort of make up for it, and I hope to get a new chapter out by Saturday!**

**To the people that have not read This is Magic: read it. Please. (Look I said please, that means, by the laws of Yoshirueme, you have an obligation to read it now. You can't just not read it. Look, here's the address: /works/2484467/chapters/5512661. Aren't I nice and accommodating? READ MY FANFICTION PLS *desperate crying*)**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eren," Levi growled in frustration. For fuck's sake, as if he wasn't busy enough as it is, this little shitface just <em>had<em> to show up, claiming that he had finished all of his duties. The brown-haired brat sat in the corner of Levi's office, shifting in his seat loudly and letting out lengthy sighs. "Are you constipated or something? If you're that bored then why don't you make yourself useful by cleaning?" Naturally, the Corporal had a bucket filled with cleaning supplies sitting in the opposite corner of his office.

The brunet jumped to attention at the harshness in his superior's voice. "Y-yes sir! I'll do that right away, sir!" Eren declared as he shot up from his chair and proudly saluted. Suddenly, as if he remembered something, he slouched from his stance a bit. "Ah, but sir, we don't have any more brooms, thanks to Hanji's weird experiments…" Eren trailed off nervously.

Levi sent him a piercing glare. "You have hands, am I fucking right? _Think_ a bit, Jaeger. Actually _use_ that organ residing in your skull for once, no matter how miniscule it may be." Eren's head drooped, but he nodded vigorously and dropped to the ground. "And if I see one speck left on the floor, I'll make you lick it all up," the raven added dangerously. Eren gulped, then dropped his head to the ground even lower and inspected the ground carefully.

It was somewhere between the time Levi's harsh words ended and the moment Eren decided to actually follow orders that it happened.

Something undeniably odd.

Levi fucked up.

The raven sat there, unable to tear his burning gaze away as his soldier cleaned his floor in the most provocative position he had ever seen. Now, Levi had never been into guys (or girls, for that matter), but something stirred inside him as he watched Eren. Well, watched, stared intensely, same thing.

The brunet was on his knees, his arms stretched out in front of him, making his back arch. His ass wiggled in the air on full display as Eren did his task with determination. His tight white pants stretched across the boy's backside, and Levi swallowed hard. He wanted to touch it. Caress the supple flesh before smacking it until it was a blushing red. Levi's hooded eyes followed Eren's movements around the room, desire filling his body more and more. Finally, after a particularly sexual stretch by Eren, the raven couldn't take it anymore. Slamming his pen down, the Corporal jumped out of his chair and stalked over to the tempting boy.

"Corporal, is everything alri—_ah!_" Eren jolted forward as he felt his superior's strong hands kneading his ass in circular motions.

"Shut up, Jaeger," Levi hissed. Eren gasped again as the raven rubbed his hands around the plump mounds, and the noise shot through Levi's body like an arrow. He had to hear _more_. Without warning, Levi grabbed Eren's hips and pulled him back, grinding him into Levi's clothed erection. Eren jolted and moaned, lust clouding those aquamarine eyes. Levi's own steel eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he repeated the action, harder and more insistent this time. Eren rocked backwards, seeking the wonderful feeling again and again.

The Corporal leaned over the teal-eyed boy and wrapped his arms around his torso. One hand caressed his defined stomach, making Eren shiver, but the other had slightly impure intentions as it rubbed against Eren's crotch _ever so_ _lightly. _The breath hitched in Eren's throat and he moaned out "Leviii…"

Smirking, Levi started stroking Eren faster. The boy trembled in his arms, and Levi loved it. "Ah-ah, L-levi, st—ah! Please…" Eren gasped. "No, nghh—oh!" Levi, finally done with teasing, removed his hand and quickly flipped the brat over. He hovered on top of him, totally dominant.

"Hey, Eren," Levi breathed out. "Have you ever had a blowjob?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before the wide-eyed brunet could reply, Levi had already worked his hand against the hardening member in front of him. Eren panted and leaned back on his elbows, but never took his eyes off of his superior who was about to go down on him.

Levi smoothly pulled the zipper down on Eren's pants and undid the button. Smirking confidently, the raven leaned down and mouthed at the bulge confined by thin fabric. Eren yelped, jolting slightly towards Levi in desperation. Instantly, Levi's hands were on Eren's hips, pinning them down to the floor with an iron grip. "Keep still, you shitty brat," he breathed before returning his attention to Eren's cock. He darted his tongue out, licking the fabric slowly, and Eren sobbed in frustration.

"Hurry up," the brunet whined, trying unsuccessfully to buck his hips up to reach Levi's hot mouth. The corporal gave his subordinate a scathing look, then grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged it down, dragging it over Eren's erection slowly. It sprung free from the confines of his jeans. Eren's cock stood proudly, the tip an angry shade of red. Levi wanted to lick it.

The black-haired man licked a stripe up the underside of Eren's dick, making him tremble in pleasure. Eren tried so hard to keep his gaze on the raven, but eventually his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Levi suckled on the tip of his erection like it was a piece of candy. The brunet's hands shot to Levi's silky black hair, tangling in it and tugging it roughly. Levi swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and collecting the beading drops of precome. Eren's roughness was turning him on, and he decided to drop the teasing.

With one fluid motion, Levi slackened his jaw and took all of Eren's cock into his mouth. It slid deeper and deeper, and Eren futilely rocked his hips towards the intense heat. Levi's hands stilled the boy's movements, frustrating him even more. "Levi!" Eren gasped, pulling his hair roughly. Levi pulled back, making sure to keep his lips tight and lightly scraping the skin of his dick with his teeth. As soon as he had come up, he went back down. Levi set a rhythm, bobbing his head quickly. His tongue massaged the underside of Eren's cock as he stretched his pretty lips over Eren's head repeatedly.

"Fuck, Levi—ah!" Eren moaned. He began pushing down on Levi's head, guiding him down his cock. Levi grudgingly accepted the form of dominance. He relaxed his jaw even further and allowed Eren to push in much more deeply until his head was brushing the back of the raven's throat. Eren continued to deep throat Levi, moaning and mumbling incoherent words.

"So good, captain! ...So hot and wet, you're taking me in so well," Eren panted, watching as Levi's pale lips fit around his dick tightly. Levi's own cock jumped at the praise, and he moaned around Eren's length. The silver-eyed man pulled back abruptly, massaging the head with his tongue one last time before kissing it and looking up. His eyes met with Eren's hooded teal eyes and a shiver went through his body. Eren whined in protest. "Why did you stop?" he demanded.

Levi opted not to answer and pushed himself forwards, meeting Eren's lips with his own. He swallowed up the brunet's pants and moans, savoring every noise he made. Levi ground his clothed erection against Eren, and the boy pulled back to cry out.

Levi joined their mouths together again, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and swiped along Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hesitantly, the teal-eyed boy opened up and stuck his tongue out tentatively. Levi quickly intertwined their tongues and rubbed them together before progressing further and exploring Eren's mouth. Eren became bolder and bolder, meeting each of Levi's advances, until the brunet was playfully biting Levi's lip and battling for dominance.

Eventually, Levi pulled away for air, a trail of saliva still connecting his and Eren's tongues. By then, both of the men were panting heavily. The tight pants Levi was wearing were becoming too restrictive. Levi quickly gathers his wits and gives Eren a piercing stare.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees for me."

Eren blushed but followed his superior's command, flipping over eagerly. Once more, the deliciously plump ass was presented to Levi. He resisted the urge to knead the flesh in his hands, turning around quickly to grab a bottle of oil from his desk.

Levi returned his attention to Eren, who was waiting patiently for his captain to return. "Eren," Levi purred. "Pull your pants down and spread yourself. I want to see that beautiful ass." Eren flushed a deeper shade of red, yet again did as he was told. He dropped down to support his weight with his chest and reached his arms back, tugging the white fabric of his pants down over the swell of his ass. Levi licked his lips as Eren's skin was finally out in the open, given to him like a present. Eren looked away, frowning of embarrassment as his long fingers gripped his cheeks and spread them out. His legs opened wider subconsciously.

From this position, Levi could see everything. He saw Eren's cock hanging heavily between his legs, aching to be touched. He saw the parted flesh of his ass framing the small pink hole beautifully. Without further delay, Levi made his way over and runs his hands over Eren's ass again before groping it. Eren mewled in pleasure.

"So beautiful. You're going to be good for me, right, Eren?" Levi murmured, squeezing the creamy flesh and smacking it lightly. Eren's cock twitched as he nodded his head vigorously. Levi unscrews the lid on the jar he obtained and dipped three fingers into it. He rubbed the liquid in his hands, warming it up, and then slowly pressed one finger into Eren's hole. Eren's whole body shuddered, and his legs opened wider. Levi worked his index finger in the hole, just getting the brunet used to the intrusion. After a few seconds, Levi added another digit and started scissoring them to stretch Eren out.

Meanwhile, his free hand had started slapping Eren's left cheek harder and harder. Eren was practically sobbing in pleasure. He seemed to like spanking. With that thought, Levi smiled evilly and pulled his hand back. He let it loose, smacking Eren's behind with force. Eren flinched and moaned, swinging his head to watch Levi with the burning gaze of his.

Levi throws in a few more good hits, making Eren's cock drip with precome, before working in a third finger. At this point, Eren was grunting from the pain of being filled for the first time, but he quickly got used to it.

"Please, give it to me," Eren whined, grabbing Levi's wrist. "I want it, please, I'm ready, just give it to me." Levi withdrew the fingers from Eren's hole, faintly registering the squelching sound it made.

"Give what to you, Eren? I can't do anything unless you tell me," Levi said, watching the brunet squirm sadistically.

"Y-your…Give me your c-cock," Eren whispered, face burning red. Levi leaned in.

"What was that? You need to speak up, I can't hear you. Beg for it," he smirked.

"P-please!" Eren cried. "I want your cock! Fill me up, I need it. Give me your huge cock, please, please…"

Levi groaned, his dick swelling harder impossibly. He roughly tore the fabric away from his member and pulled his boxers down. Levi leaned in and rubbed the tip of his engorged head on Eren's hole. Eren gasped and rocked back, excited. Levi guided his cock between Eren's ass a few times, savoring the wonderful feeling, before coating it with oil and pressing in to Eren's heat.

Before Levi's head goes in, the raven leaned forward and licked a hot stripe up the nape of Eren's neck. Actual tears had formed in the brunet's eyes as he moaned from stimulation. Levi slid into Eren slowly.

Levi kept going, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside the brunet. Eren felt his ass stretch around the huge girth of Levi's cock and panted heavily. Levi took a moment, letting Eren adjust, before pulling out and slamming back in.

The corporal set a rapid pace, pistoning in and out of Eren quickly. His hands gripped Eren's hips roughly and he pulled them back to meet each of his thrusts. Eren felt himself building up, a pressure growing heavier and heavier in his gut.

Levi leaned over Eren's arched body and grabs his brown hair with one hand. He yanked his head back, and Eren gasped. Levi leaned down and licked Eren's ear, still maintaining his brutal pace. "Look at you, taking me in so well. Your little hole is practically sucking my dick in, how greedy. You're so tight too, and you feel so hot. I love your ass. You're being so good," Levi whispered. Tears rolled down Eren's face as his cock jumped from the praise.

"Ah, a-ah, Levi!" Eren moaned, rocking his hips backwards to meet Levi's thrusts. Levi could feel his orgasm coming quickly, and his pace increased. He reached a hand around Eren's torso, gripping his dripping cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Eren to climax, crying out as long white ribbons shot out of his cock. Levi growled, pushing his dick in Eren's over-stimulated hole harder and harder, until he finally pushed in fully and released a hot load of cum into Eren's ass. Eren's eyes drooped as he felt Levi release inside him.

Levi pulled his softening cock out of Eren's hole and watched as his white cum spilled out. It trailed down Eren's thighs and Levi's cock twitched at the provocative sight.

Eren collapsed on the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore, but Levi pulled him up and into his strong arms. He guided Eren's dreamy-looking face to his and kissed him softly, in complete contrast to the rough sex they just had.

"Damn, that was good." Eren murmured, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi just smiled and hid his face in Eren's chocolate hair.

"I agree."


End file.
